11eyesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kakeru Satsuki
Kakeru Satsuki thumb|244px Geboren: 18. Juli 1996 Geschlecht: Männlich Größe: 179cm Gewicht: 63kg Haarfarbe: Blau Augenfarbe: Blau/Gold Beruf: Student Familie: Kukuri Satsuki(ältere Schwester) Kakeru Satsuki(皐月 駆 Satsuki Kakeru) ist der Haupt-Protagonist in Sin, Damnation & the Atonement Girl. Er ist Student der Kouryoukan-Akademie und besucht dort das 2. Jahr. Außerdem trägt Kakeru eine Augenklappe über seinem rechten Auge, denn er besitzt 'heterochromia', was heißt das beide seiner Iris' in unterschiedlichen Farben aufgeteilt sind. Aussehen Kakeru besitzt blaue Haare. Seine natürliche Augenfarbe ist blau, doch sein rechtes Auge ist gelb/gold gefärbt. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum Kakeru sein rechtes Auge unter einer Augenklappe verdeckt. Weiterhin gehören zu seiner Freizeitkleidung ein schwarzes T-Shirt, ein weißer Mantel, sowie eine blaue Jeans und weiße Sportschuhe. Personalität Kakeru hatte immer einen pessimistischen Blick auf das Leben und zeigte fast nie Interesse für irgendwas. Grund für dies war der Verlust seiner Schwester. Allerdings war seine Kindheitsfreundin, Yuka Minase, ständig besorgt um sein Wohlbefinden und versuchte daher immer Kakeru aufzubauen und zu trösten. Mit der Hilfe von zwei weiteren Freunden, Kaori Natsuki und Tadashi Teruya, gelang es ihnen das sich Kakeru wesentlich besser fühlte. Dadurch machte Kakeru es zu seiner Lebensaufgabe, Yuka immer glücklich zu machen. Aber trotz allem konnte er den Schock niemals richtig überwinden. Manchmal bekommt er sogar noch Albträume, wo er sieht wie sich seine Schwester das Handgelenk aufschlitzt. In diesen Momenten schmerzt sein Auge sehr und es blutet. Biographie Sieben Jahre vor den Ereignissen Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl's lebten Kakeru und seine Schwester Kukuri alleine, da ihre Eltern sie wegen ihren besonderen Kräften verlassen hatten. Sie lebten deswegen im Ayame-Garten, einem Waisenhaus wo sie sich auch mit Yuka Minase angefreundet hatten. Eines Tages jedoch verlor Yuka die Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte und verursachte unbeabsichtig ein brutales Ereignis: Die Waisen wurden alle verrückt und begannen damit sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Glücklicherweise jedoch waren Yuka, Kukuri und Kakeru nicht betroffen, da Kukuri Yukas Effekt mithilfe von ihren eigenen Mächten bei den dreien zunichte machte. Nicht lange nach den Ereignissen im Ayame-Garten, begann Kukuri selbstmord und ließ Kakeru dadurch depressiv und alleine zurück. Yuka versuchte daraufhin ihr bestes, um Kakeru fröhlicher und optimistischer werden zu lassen. Im Jahre 2008 traten Yuka und Kakeru der Kouryoukan-Akademie bei, wo sie auch Kaori Natsuki sowie Tadashi Teruya kennenlernten. Diese halfen Yuka auch bei ihren Bemühungen. Schließlich haben sie es geschafft, dass sich Kakeru ein bisschen besser fühlen konnte, jedoch haben ihn sehr oft noch Albträume von dem Tod seiner Schwester geplagt, wobei sein rechtes Auge schmerzte und blutete. Grundgerüst 'Der Anfang' 'Die rote Nacht und der schwarze Mond ' Am 17. September, wenn Kakeru und Yuka die Brücke überquerten um nach Ayana's zu gelangen, wurden sie in die rote Nacht gesogen. Beide waren sehr verwirrt und Yuka war über dieses tödliche rot und dem riesigen schwarzen Mond am Himmel sehr geschockt. Später wurden die beiden von Larvenähnlichen Kreaturen angegriffen, weswegen sie zur Flucht gezwungen wurden. ACHTUNG: Folgende Artikel enthalten Spoiler über das Spiel "11eyes CrossOver". Handlungszweigung: Kakeru entscheidet sich in die Richtung von Yukas Haus zu laufen.(schlechtes Ende) '' Die beiden liefen in eine andere Herde von Larven hinein und Kakeru wurde verschlungen. ''Handlungszweigung: Kakeru entscheidet sich auf den Schulhof zu laufen. Es gelang ihnen, aus der Larvenherde zu entkommen. Als beide dachten die rote Nacht wäre nun vorbei, gestand Yuka ihre Liebe zu Kakeru und versuchte ihn zu küssen. Doch die Larven erschienen erneut und griffen die beiden an, allerdings wurde die rote Nacht wieder beendet bevor den beiden etwas zustoßen konnte. Die Handlungszweigung endet hier '' Ein paar Tage später kehrte die rote Nacht zurück. Undzwar dann, wenn Yuka und Kakeru ein Picknik im Park hatten. Erneut wurden sie von Larven angegriffen, doch konnten sie von der rothaarigen Schwertmeisterin Misuzu Kusakabe gerettet werden. Misuzu besuchte ebenfalls die gleiche Schule wie Yuka und Kakeru und war in der dritten Studienstufe. Als Yuka und Kakeru über Misuzus Befugnisse verwirrt waren, erklärte sie, dass sie eine Onmyouji war und das Blut ihres Clans, dem Kusakabe Clan, geerbt habe und so stärker als ein normaler Mensch sein würde. Misuzu besitzte ebenfalls keine Informationen über die rote Nacht, weswegen sie beschloss Yuka und Kakeru in das Zentrum der roten Nacht zu führen, undzwar direkt unter den schwarzen Mond. Dort trafen sie auf ein seltsames Mädchen das in einem riesigen Kristall eingeschlossen war, ihr Name war Lisette und sie habe um Hilfe gebeten. ''Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru entscheidet sich Lisette zu retten. (schlechtes Ende) '' Kakeru stürzte auf den riesigen Kristall, trotz Misuzus Warnung, zu. Jedoch begann sein Auge zu schmerzen, als er den Kristall erreichte. In diesem Moment tauchte Avaritia auf und tötete ihn. ''Handlungszweigung: Kakeru entscheidet sich auf Misuzus Warnung zu hören. Kakeru stoppte als er auf den Kristall zustürme, denn er sah plötzlich ein das Misuzu Recht hatte, dass es zu sorglos war. Indem Moment begann sein Auge plötzlich zu schmerzen und die sechs schwarzen Ritter tauchten auf. Sie nannten die drei "Fragmente" und griffen an. Jedoch wurde die rote Nacht beendet, bevor die drei Schaden nehmen konnten. Die Handlungs Zweigung endet hier Geist der Vergangenheit ' Am 24. September arrangierte Misuzu ein treffen mit Yuka, Kakeru und einem unbekannten Mädchen, dass Misuzu in der roten Nacht angetroffen hatte. Yuka und Kakeru waren erstaunt zu sehen, dass dieses Mädchen die gleichen Gesichtszüge wie Kakerus verstorbene Schwester hatte. Während Yuka noch sprachlos war, verlor Kakeru seine Ruhe und dachte, dass dieses Mädchen seine Schwester war. Er packte das unbekannte Mädchen, schüttelte sie und forderte eine Antwort auf die Frage, warum sie noch am Leben sei. In diesem Moment tauchte Misuzu auf dem Dach auf und schlug Kakeru von dem mädchen weg, woraufhin sie sagte er solle sich beruhigen. Danach erklärt sie, dass dieses Mädchen Kukuri Tachibana heißt und aus der Klasse 3B stammt. Folgend sagte sie, dass Kukuri die Tochter des berühmten Schriftstellers Daisuke Tachibana sei. Yuka wies auch daraufhin, dass wenn es wirklich Kakerus Schwester wäre, diese mittlerweile 27 Jahre alt sein müsse. Kakeru beruhigte sich schließlich und entschuldigte sich für seine Unhöflichkeit. Fortgeführt hatte man dann damit, dass Kukuri einen mächtigen Engel namens Abraxas besitzt. Im Horror Mirror Field stellte sich heraus, dass als Kakeru und Yuka vom Dach gegangen sind, Shuu Amami die kurze Präsenz Abraxas' gespürt haben soll. Dieser fragte die beiden daraufhin, was los wäre. Yuka versuchte auf seine Frage eine Antwort zu finden, doch Kakeru sagte ihr sie solle nicht antworten. 'Moderner Gesellschafts Club Am 26. September gingen Kakeru und Yuka an die Cyberiad zur Arbeit, dort trafen sie ein fröhliches Mädchen namens Yukiko Hirohara,ebenfalls eine Schülern der Kouryoukan, welche als Junior-Kellnerin dort arbeitete. Am nächsten Tag eilte Yukiko in das Klassenzimmer von Yuka und Kakeru, um ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten. Der Grund dabei war das sie die beiden in ihrem 'Modern Societies Researching Club' zu rekrutieren. Am 30. September argumentierte Misuzu zusammen mit Yukiko, dass Kakeru dem Verein folgen solle. Alle zogen an Kakerus Arm, woraufhin plötzlich die rote Nacht folgte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erkannte die Bande, dass Yukiko ebenfalls in die rote Nacht gesaugt worden war. Später wurden sie von Lisette über den ersten Angriff gewarnt. Als sie sich ziemlich weit von der Schule entfernt hatten, sahen sie zerstörte Straßen sowie umgefallene Bäume. Plötzlich war Misuzu Kakeru und Yuka um, um sie vor einem brutalen Angriff zu schützen. Kakeru sah seinen Angreifer daraufhin: einen riesigen Black knight namens Gula. Misuzu griff Gula mit ihrem Shikigami an, doch dieser fegte sie alle in einer schwingenden Bewegung weg. Kukuri benutzte dann ihre Ketten, um des Black knight's Bewegungen einschränken zu können. Misuzu sagte daraufhin zu Kakeru, dass er Yuka nehmen und fliehen solle. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru zieht Yuka am Arm. (schlechtes Ende) Kakeru versuchte Yuka hochzuziehen, doch diese sagte das es sehr weh täte. Daraufhin fragte Misuzu die beiden, warum sie immernoch da wären. In diesem Moment gelang es Gula sich von Kukuris Ketten zu befreien und mit seinem Hammer auf den Boden aufzuschlagen. Misuzu versuchte, ihre Waffe zu rufen, aber sie war gezwungen zurückzuspringen um den Angriff zu umgehen. Kakeru hingegen wurde von einem fliegenden Stein getroffen, was ihn tötete. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru trägt Yuka auf seinen Armen. '' Kakeru floh mit Yuka auf den Armen, ohne irgendwelchen Problemen. Misuzu rief währrenddessen ihr Kashagiri Hiromitsu und griff Gulla an bevor er sich von den Ketten befreien konnte. Der riesige Black Knight lachte aber nur und sagte, dass er jetzt richtig Spaß habe. Misuzu fuhr mit ihren Angriffen fort, doch Gula riss sich los und schickte Misuzu in die Höhe. Diese war Verletzt, Kukuri aber heilte sie. Gula kommentierte, dass er ziemlich enttäuscht wäre. Er sie aber immernoch als Krieger ansehen und nach ihrem Namen fragen würde. Misuzu, Kukuri und auch Yukiko nannten ihre Namen, der Riese tat dies auch. Misuzu sagte daraufhin zu Yukiko, dass sie fliegen solle. Aber diese wehrte sich damit, dass sie so einen Gegner besiegen könne. Yukiko nahm ihre Brille ab und zog dann in die Schlacht. Zum ersten Mal sah die Bande des frählichen Mädchens wahre Natur als Killermaschine. Yukiko überwältigte Gula, mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit. Allerdings merkte sich Gula ihr Angriffsmuster und schlug sie, nachdem er mehreremale erstochen, wurde hinweg. ''Die Handlungs Zweigung endet hier. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru beschließt, Yukikos Zustand zu überprüfen. (schlechtes Ende) '' Kakeru rannte zu Yukiko um zu sehen, ob sie wirklich tot war. Doch dann wurde er getötet, als Gula ihn mit seinem Hammer erwischte. ''Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru beschließt, Yukikos Zustand nicht zu überprüfen. '' Kakeru hat beschlossen Ruhig zu bleiben und dem bis zum bitteren Ende zu verfolgen. Kurioserweise begann Gula vor Schmerzen zu knurren, daraufhin begannen die zylinderförmigen Objekte auf seinem Rücken zu leuchten und versorgten ihn mit nochmehr Macht. Kukuri ergriff die Initiatie und griff Gula an. Überraschenderweise wich dieser aber aus und erzielte einen leistungsfähigen Angriff. Misuzu war es gelungen auszuweichen und zu kontern, Gula griff Misuzu dann aggressiv an und zwang sie auf die Defensive umzuschalten. Zur Überraschung der anderen wurde plötzlich ein Messer mitten ins Gesicht des Black Knights geworfen, welches ihn vor Schmerzen krümmen lies. Kakeru erkannte, dass es Yukikos Messer war und Yuka sah Yukiko stehend in der Ferne, völlig unverletzt. Yukiko ergriff schnell die Offensive und griff Gula an. Der Black Kngith schlug sie erneut nach ein paar Angriffen weg, Yukikos Wunden aber regenerierten sich und sie stand andauernt auf. Misuzu stärkte daraufhin ihre Waffe und erlegte Gula mit einem starken, vertikalen Schlitzer. ''Die Plot Branch endet hier '' Kukuri wandte sich dann an Kakerus Verletzungen und heilte diese, als sie sich Yukikos zuwandten wollte waren diese schon verheilt. Yukiko setzte dann ihre Brille auf und ihre fröhliche Seite kam wieder zum Vorschein. 'Verbündete der Gerechtigkeit' Am 1. Oktober trafen sich Kakeru und Yuka auf ein Date nach der Schule, wo sie auf 2 Gangster stießen. diese schlugen Kakeru, nachdem dieser versucht hatte Yuka zu schützen. Glücklicherweise aber war Takahisa Tajima, ein Schüler der Kouryoukan, ebenfalls vor Ort essen in einem KFC und rettete die beiden ohne Probleme. Kakeru und Yuka drückten danach ihre Dankbarkeit an Takahisa aus, doch dieser sagte das es jeder 'Verbündete der Gerechitgkeit' getan hätte. Später bei der Begleitung Yukas nachhause, zerbrach sich Kakeru den Kopf darüber, dass er Yuka nichtmal vor normalen Menschen beschützen könne. 'Der Angriff der Schwarzen Ritter Am 7. Oktober wurde Kakerus Bande von 2 Schwarzen Ritter namens Ira und Invidia gleichzeitig im Schulflur angegriffen. Misuzu lenkte diese ab, damit Kakeru mit Yuka fliehen könnte, aber die beiden wurden von Invidia eingeholt und auf dem Schulhof angegriffen. Takahisa, Yukiko und Kukuri tauchten auf und schlugen Invidia weg, aber diese gewann durch ihre Mobalität schnell die Oberhand. Nachdem Misuzu ein fataler Schlag an Ira gelang, half sie den anderen beim Kampf mit Invidia, aber nicht lange danach traf sie wieder auf Ira. Nicht lange danach wurde der Kampf fortgesetzt und Kakerus Bande war klar im Nachteil, denn sie hatten es mit 2 Black Knights zur gleichen Zeit zutun. Als Ira versucht hatte, Kakeru anzugreifen, erwachte sein 'Auge des Aeon' und Kakeru war es gelungen, Iras Angriff vorherzusehen und auszuweichen und ihr währenddessen in das rechte Auge zu stechen. Ira aber schlug ein Loch in Kakeruns Magen, bevor sie zu Boden ging. Schließlich heilte Kukuri Kakerus Wunde, obwohl diese lebensgefährlich war. Am 12. Oktober griff der schwarze Ritter Acedia die Bande auf dem Schulhof an, wurde aber in der zweiten Hälfte des Kampfes überwältigt. '''Der Anfang vom Ende 'Takahisas Tod ' Am 28. Oktober hörte Kakeru beim trainieren im Wald etwas explodieren und Misuzu fühlte die Präsenz eines schwarzen Ritters: Die von Superbia. Beide waren besorgt darum, dass etwas passiert sein könnte, und eilten deshalb zurück in die Schule um zu überprüfen ob denn alles in Ordnung wäre. Als sie ankamen, sahen sie wie Yukiko mit einer fremden Frau kämpfte und auch Saiko, wie sie sterbend in Takahisas Armen lag. Kakeru und Misuzu beobachteten den Kampf von Yukiko und erkannten, dass es sich bei der Frau um Superbia handelte. Als Saiko danns chließlich starb, feuerte Takahisa gigantische Feuerbälle auf Superbia. Diese jedoch verfehlten sie und zerstörten mit ihrer gewaltigen Zerstörungskraft einen Teil der Akademie. Aufgrund dessen zog sich Superbia zurück, Takahisa aber wurde zum Berserker und begann damit die Stadt, kontrolliert von Wut, zu zerstören. Misuzu versuchte ihn mit ihrem Shikigami zu stoppen, aber die Wand aus Flammen die Takahisa umgab verhinderte ihren Bann. Daraufhin verwechselte Takahisa Misuzu mit einem Feind und versuchte einen Angriff zu starten. Yukikos Stimme aber lies ihn innehalten, woraufhin er dann weglief um seine Freunde nichtweiter zu verletzen. Kakeru, Yuka, Kukuri und Misuzu verbrachten den Rest der Roten Nacht damit, Takahisa zu suchen, als es schließlich dämmerte bemerkten sie aufsteigenden Rauch in Shin-Ayame. Die Gruppe lief auf den Rauch zu und trafen Yukiko auf dem Weg. Diese sagte, dass die Straße die der Truppe zerstört wäre und sie einen anderen Weg bräuchten. Misuzu schlug daraufhin die Einkaufsstraße die am Shin-Ayame vorbeiführte vor, während Yukiko einen anderen Weg nahm. Als sie am Einkaufsviertel ankamen, trafen sie Superbia in ihrer wahren Gestalt an: Misao Kusakabe. Misao war, obwohl sie alleine war, so mächtig das sie sogar zwei von Misuzus Schwertern zerstören konnte. Bevor sie aber die Chance hatte jemanden zu töten, kam Yukiko und wehrte sie ab, woraufhin diese die Flucht ergriff. Nachdem Misao den Rückzug antrat, sagte Yukiko der Bande das sie Takahisa getötet hatte, weil dies der einzige Weg war, ihn zu stoppen. Der Verlust eines Genossen, und der Gewinn eines neuen Am 29. Oktober gingen Kakeru und Yuka zum Club-Raum und fanden Yukiko dort schlafend. Kakeru gab ihr eine Decke, aber Yukikos Mord-Instinkt lies sie so reagieren, dass sie ihn fast getötet hätte, wenn sie nicht realisiert hätte was sie grade tat. Nachdem klar war, was sie fast geschafft hätte lief sie mit Tränenüberströmtem Gesicht weg. Die rote Nacht trat dann sofort auf, als Yukiko aus der Schule gerannt war. Kaker dachte sofort daran, dass sich Yukiko wohlmöglich für Takahisa rächen würde und eilte dadurch zum Kristall-Palast. Dort fand er Yukiko mit Superbia kämpfen, sofort redete er Yukiko zu den Kampf zu stoppen und nachhause zu kommen. Doch diese antwortete damit, dass sie nicht länger mehr ruhig bleiben könne. Noch überraschender war, dass Lisette sagte das sie an allem schuld war und es ihr egal wäre, ob sie stirbt oder nicht. Daraufhin zögerte Kakeru nichtweiter und eilte Yukiko zur Hilfe. Unerwartet erschien plötzlich Shiori Momono, eine Austauschschülerin aus Italien die auf die Kouryoukan-Akademie transferiert wurde, am Tatort. Sie griff sowohl die Black Knights als auch Kakerus Bande an, und verursachte dadurch versehentlich, dass Lisette Chance hatte an Yukikos Fragment zu kommen. Dieses wurde dann absorbiert und Lisette wurde zu Liseotte. Daraufhin wurde die rote Nacht beendet. 'Die Wahrheit' Die Bande kehrte wieder in die normale Welt zurück, undzwar in Ayanas, woraufhin Kakeru Shiori aufforderte alles zu erzählen was sie wüsste. Am nächsten Tag, im Club-meetings-raum, gab Shiori Preis wer sie wirklich war. Sie sagte, dass sie eine Magierin sei und Mitglied des Index, der größten magischen Organisation der Welt war, und ihre Aufgabe es sei Bericht über die Ayamegaoka zu erstatten. Sie bestätigte auch die Identität der Black Knights als Apostel des Index, welche vor 64 Jahren auf die Erde geschickt wurden um Liselotte zu beseitigen. Allerdings erwähnte sich auch das Superbia die einzige sei, über die sie keine Informationen hätte. Nach dem Treffen beschloss die Gruppe in Misuzus Haus zu bleiben, damit sie dort sicher sind. Am 31. Oktober erschien Misao Kusakabe vor dem Haus Misuzus und erklärte der Bande, warum sie 'Fragmente' genannt werden. Es stellte sich heraus, dass jeder von ihnen, außer Kakeru, ein Fragment Liselottes ist. Die Nachricht kam wie ein Schock für alle, besonders für Misuzu. Misao gab ihnen ein paar Tage, um über diese Sache nachzudenken und entschied diesen sinnlosen Kampf aufzuhalten oder Selbstmord zu begehen, danach verließ sie die Truppe. 'Die Entscheidung ' Am 1. November kam Kakeru nachhause und fand dort Yuka vor, die auf ihn wartete. Zu seiner Überraschung sagte sie ihm, dass sie noch ein bisschen Länger Zeit mit ihm verbringen möchte bevor das Ende der Welt naht. Doch Kakeru widersprach damit, dass es zu früh sei um alle Hoffnung aufzugeben und das sie bis zum bitteren Ende kämpfen sollen. Frustriert darüber, setzte Yuka ihre Fähigkeit ein Kakeru ganz für sich zu haben. Am 2. November fand sich Kakeru dann auf dem Dach der Schule wieder, und alles passierte genau so, wie es am Anfang der Geschichte war. Doch abgesehen von Yuka, kann er sich an keinen mehr von der Bande erinnern. Nachdem Kakeru nun friedlich lebte, bemerkte er, dass etwas fehlte obwohl er sich wie im Paradies fühlte. Als er sich die Frage der Wirklichkeit stellte, begann sein Auge des Aeon zu schmerzen, woraufhin er eine Vision von Verard hatte, wo er ihm sagte das die Welt die er sah, alles nur eine Illusion erschaffen von Yuka war, und die letzte Schlacht nochimmer bevorstehe. Das Gespräch endete damit, dass Verard mit Kakeru vereinbare die Macht des Aeon an ihm zu verleihen. Kakeru machte sich auf, um Yuka zu finden. Er erzählte ihr, dass er sich an alles erinnern und das Ende der Welt nicht akzeptieren würde. Mit dem Auge des Aeon, gelang es Kakeru Yukas Illusion zu brechen. Er wollte Yuka daraufhin mitnehmen, doch diese sagte das sie ihre letzte Kraft für die Illusion verbraucht habe und dadurch nicht mitgehen könne. Bevor Kakeru aber verklang, wünschte sie ihm noch viel Glück. 'Auf in eine neue Zukunft' 'Die zweite Schlacht von Ayame Hill' ACHTUNG: Folgende Artikel enthalten Spoiler über das Spiel "11eyes CrossOver". Kakeru rannte zu Misuzus Haus um sie, Shiori und Kukuri zu treffen. Aber bevor sie sich aufmachen konnten, griff Misao an und isuzu musste zurückbleiben. Der Rest machte sich auf zum Kristall, fanden aber einen riesigen Drachen der zur Verteidigung der Brücke dienten sollte. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru beschließt zu Shiori und Kukuri zurückzukehren, um diese zu retten. (schlechtes Ende) Kakeru dachte, dass er die zwei Mädchen zu retten bräuchte, und rannte dadurch in die Richtung von Kukuri und Shiori. Allerdings schoß der riesige Drache plötzlich einen massiven Feuerball auf ihn, was Kakeru in Asche verwandelte. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru beschließt, die Brücke mit all seiner Kraft zu überqueren. '' Als Kakeru die Brücke überqueren wollte, schoss der Drache einen massiven Feuerball auf diese, worauf sie zerstört wurde. Kukuri aber verwendete Abraxas um Kakeru auf die andere Seite zu tragen. ''Die Handlungs Zweigung endet hier '' Kakeru war überrascht, weil er dachte nicht dachte, dass Abrax fliegen könne. Er versuchte Kukuri deswegen zu fragen, aber sie unterbrach ihn und sagte sie sollen weiter zum Kristall Palast vordringen um Liselotte zu besiegen, während Shiori noch mit dem Drachen kämpfte. Kakeru aber schlug vor das Kukuri hierbleiben solle um Shiori zu helfen, und dass er dann weiter zum Kristall vordringen wolle. Kukuri wollte ablehnen, aber Kakeru sagte daraufhin sie solle Vertrauen in ihm haben, woraufhin er losrannte und Kukuri hinter sich ließ. Er fand Lisette schließlich an ihrem Ziel, woraufhin er auch seine Erinnerungen von ihrwieder aufrufen konnte. Sie erzählte Kakeru, dass sie ihre Traurigkeit nicht länger ertragen könne und bat ihm darum, sie zu töten um ihren Schmerz zu beenden. Als Kakeru einwilligte, überließ sie Liselotte die Kontrolle über sich. Als dies geschah, versuchte Kakeru Liselotte davon zu überzeugen ihren Hass gehen zu lassen, doch diese weigerte sich daraufhin. Sie sagte, dass es ein großer Fehler war sie 750 Jahre festgehalten zu haben, und griff ihn daraufhin an. Kakeru ergriff schnell die Initiative und attackierte Liselotte, doch was er aufgeschlitzt hatte war bloß eine Illusion. Als er bemerkte, dass sein wahrer Gegner sich bereits aufgemacht hatte, stürmte er aus dem Turm während dieser zerbröckelte. Nachdem Kakeru in den Himmel schaute, entdeckte er Liselotte in der Nähe des schwarzen Mondes. Diese sagte zu ihm, dass er sie nicht durch einen frühen Tod enttäuschen solle und schoß daraufhin einen Regen magischer Kugeln auf ihn nieder. ''Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru entscheidet sich, die Kugeln mit seinem Raikiri durchzuschneiden. (schlechtes Ende) Kakeru schwang Raikiri als die Kugeln auf ihn zukamen, weil er dachte, dass er durch sie hindurchschneiden könnte. Allerdings explodierten die Kugeln in noch kleineren Kugeln und verletzten ihn schwer. Liselotte sagte dann, dass er sie enttäuscht habe und schoß einen reisigen Feuerball auf Kakeru, der ihn vollständig verbrannte. Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru entschließt, sich dem Angriff zu entziehen. '' Kakeru rannte von den Kugeln davon, konnte ihnen aber kaum ausweichen. Als Liselotte dann die zweite Runde der Kugeln eintrieten lies, zwang sie Kakeru erneut mit aller Macht auszuweichen. In der dritten Runde erkannte Kakeru dann den Unterschied zwischen ihm und Liselotte, diese schoss daraufhin erneut Kugeln auf ihn nieder. ''Die Handlungs Zweigung endet hier Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru entscheidet mit seinem Raikiri im spannungsfreiem Zustand zu kontern. (schlechtes Ende) Er schaffte es die Kugeln zu erreichen und sie mit Raikiris Macht zu stoppen, doch dann erschien plötzlich eine schwarze Energie und verschlung ihn ganz. Hanlungs Zweigung: Kakeru entscheidet sich den Angriffen weiterhin zu umgehen und währenddessen einen Plan auszutüfteln. '' Kakeru entschied sorgfältig zu überlegen und die Schwächen seines Gegners auszumachen. Die vierte Runde setzte Kakeru mehr zu und brachte ihm dazu niederzufallen. Daraufhin sagte Liseltote das sie kein Interesse mehr an ihm habe und schoss dann eine stärke Attacke auf ihn nieder. Plötzlich aber aktivierte sich sein Auge des Aeon und ließ ihn daran erinnern, wie Misuzu diese Art von Attacke einmal behandelt hat. Nachdem er diese Kenntnisse gewonnen hatte, betrieb er Raikiri erneut und konnte ohne große Mühe die Energie-Aufnahme mit einem leichten Schlag vollziehen. Lieselotte war schockiert und schoss daraufhin einen gewaltigen Feuerstoß auf Kakeru, dieser aber lenkte ihn erneut mit einem Onmyou Geschick ab. Wütend feuerte Lieselotte dann eine riesen-Larven-Explosion auf ihn. ''Die Handlungs Zweigung endet hier '' Kakeru erkannte den Zauber mithilfe des Auge des Aeon. Nun wusste er, dass dies ein spezialer Zauber war der alles was er absorbiert in Larven verwandeln würde. Kakeru versuchte auszuweichen, allerdings jagte die Explosion ihm nach und kam immer näher. Ihm wurde schnell klar, das Liselotte die Explosion von oben kontrollierte. Daraufhin schaltete sich sein Auge des Aeon ein und zeigte ihm diesmal einen fliegenden Zauber. Nachdem Kakeru eine weitere Fertigkeit gewann, zog Kakeru zu Lieselotte und attackierte diese. Schnell bildete Lieselotte einen magischen Kreis um sich herum, damit sie geschützt bleibt. Aber Kakeru rüstete sein Raikiri mit der neu erlernten Fähigkeit und war dadurch in der Lage, Lieselotte Schaden hinzuzufügen. Diese fiel dann hinab auf den Boden und der Larven-blast löste sich auf, weil sie nun keinen Kontroller mehr hatten. Kakeru war erleichtert das er Lieselotte endlich treffen konnte, doch die Hexe regenerierte sich direkt vor seinen Augen. Sie sah Kakeru nun als ernsten Gegner an und verwendete ihr Phantasmagoria an ihm, welches Kakeru schreckliche Illusionen zeigte. Er sah, wie seine jeder seiner Freunde getötet wurde und schließlich auch die Leiche seiner Schwester im Badezimmer. Lieselottes Illusionen schafften es fast ihn zu besiegen, allerdings erkannte Kakeru das das Auge des Aeon die Wahrheit sehen konnte. So benutzte er das Auge gegen die Illusionen, und zerbrach diese. Lieselotte war erstaunt, weil es das erste Mal war, dass sich jemand aus ihren Phantasmahotia befreien konnte. Kakeru ging mit dem Auge des Aeon auf das Maximum seiner Fähigkeiten und griff Lieselotte erneut an, ohne das diese Zeit zum Ausruhen hatte. Nach Dutzenden Schlitzern brach das erste Fragment des Voidstones, was Lieselotte nochmehr schockierte. Sie widerstand zwar seinen attacken, konnte selbst aber nichts tuen, da Kakerus Angriffsziel der Voidstone und nicht ihr eigentlicher Körper war. Nach weiteren Schlitzern zerbrach ein weiteres Fragment, die Klinge Raikiri's aber auch. Kakeru glaubte, dass er noch weitergehen könne und attackierte sie weiter. Dann bäumte sich plötzlich eine Donnerklinge aus dem Griff des Schwertes und zerstörte ein weiteres Fragment Lieselotte's, dieses gab Lieselotte ihre Unsterblichkeit. Lieselotte war nun nurnoch mit einem Fragment ausgestattet, Kakeru ergriff die Chance und stach mitten durch ihr Herz. Das letzte Fragment wurde nun auch zerstört und Lieselotte breitete ihre Arme aus und signalisierte dadurch, dass sie ihren Tod freiwillig hinnahm. Nachdem ihr Körper durchbohrt und das letzte Fragment zerstört wurde, atmete sie einen Hauch von glücklichkeit aus und dankte Kakeru für den Einhalten ihres Wunsches. Lieselotte sah kurzdarauf den Schatten Verards's im Auge des Aeon und erzählte ihm, dass sie in liebe. Danach starb sie in den Armen Kakerus mit einem Lächeln, ihre Leiche löste sich dann im Wind auf. Nach der Schlacht fiel Kakeru hilflos zu Boden und akzeptierte, dass er genau wie Verard, durch das Auge des Aeon absorbiert wird. 'Ein anderer Tag' ''ACHTUNG: Folgende Artikel enthalten Spoiler über das Spiel "11eyes CrossOver". Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru vergisst Kukuri. '' Kakeru fand sich erneut auf dem Dach wieder, wo er die stille Atmosphäre genoß. Yuka kam dann und sagte ihm, das alle auf ihn im Clubzimmer warten. Es zeigte sich, dass ein wunder geschah und alle die Schlacht überlebt hatten. Trotzdem merkten sie, dass etwas fehlte und entdeckten ein unbekanntes Skizzenbuch auf dem Tisch liegen. Aber alle entschlossen die Sache gehen zu lassen und machten sich auf zum Cyberiad um ein gemeinsames Foto schießen zu lassen. ''Handlungs Zweigung: Kakeru erinnert sich an Kukuri. (wahres Ende) '' In der wahren Endsequenz, als Kakeru Kukuris Skizzenbuch sah, stürmte dieser auf das Dach und und fand Kukuri dort, welche ihre Stimme wiederhatte. Gemeinsam kehrten sie zum Clubzimmer zurück um die letzte Überlebende der roten Nacht begrüßen zu können. Ein paar Monate später, nach dem Abschluss, trafen sich die beiden erneut auf dem Schuldach. Dort gestand Kukuri ihre Liebe zu Kakeru und sie beide feierten den Abschluss in Kakerus Haus. Danach gingen sie zum Cyberiad um ein Foto mit dem Rest der Bande aufzunehmen. Kukuri küsste Kakeru auf dem Foto, als es aufgenommen wurde. ''Die Handlungs Zweigung endet hier '' Kakeru wird ein Paar mit einem der Mädchen nach Wahl aus der Geschichte bilden, mehr ist nicht bekannt. Fähigkeiten Zunächst sah Kakeru sein rechtes Auge als eine Behinderung an, er dachte es wäre heterochromia. Erst später stellte sich heraus das das Auge die besondere Kraft der Präkognition (=etwas vor der Erkenntnis vorraussehen) in sich birgt und es sich als Auge des Aeon bezeichnet. Kakeru ist in der Lage dieses Auge im Kampf einzusetzen und dadurch die Bewegungen seines Gegners vorherzusagen. Die wahre Macht des Aeon's beherbergt nicht nur die Prägonition, sondern erlaubt dem Inhaber auch, mit den Erinnerungen und Fähigkeiten früherer Träger zu verschmelzen. Letztlich ist es dem Anwender auch erlaubt die gewünschte Zukunft aus allen möglichen Zulünften abzurufen um Geschehnisse zu verändern. Folglich für den Preis der Kräfte ist allerdings, dass sie Seele des Trägers später aufgesogen wird und das Auge an einen neuen weitervererbt wird. Während Kakeru noch das Auge des Aeons besaß, verfolgten ihn häufig Träume von Verard, einem alten König aus Drasuvania der der bisherige Träger war, nach jeder roten Nacht. Verard blickte bloß auf Kakeru herab, doch nachdem dieser seine Entschlossenheit gezeigt hatte akzeptierte Verard ihn und betraute ihn mit der Macht, Lieselotte zu stoppen. Bevor Kakeru über seine eigenen Fähigkeiten bescheid wusste, bat er Misuzu darum ihn in Kendo zu unterrichten. Nachdem Kakeru sich an den Umgang mit einem Schwert gewöhnt hatte, gab Misuzu ihm 'Raikiri' (Diese Waffe wird im Laufe der Geschichte eine wichtige Rolle im Endkampf spielen) um mitkämpfen zu können. Auch sie ließ Kakeru oni-blut trinken, um seine Kraft zu verstärken. Darüber hinaus wurde Kakeru im Endkampf sogar gesehen, wie er Misuzu's Shikigami anwendete um Lieselotte abzuwehren. Trivia * Kakeru's Handy-Klingelton ist 'Lunatic Tears', das Opening des Spiels. * Seine Augenklappe hat das Kreuz-Symbol von 11eyes. * Kakeru war vielleicht einer der ersten, der das Auge von Aeon im vollen Umfang verwendet hat. Ebenso war er auch der erste, wer Lieselotte trotz ihrer Unsterblichkeit besiegen konnte. * Im 11eyes OVA konnte Kakeru mit seinem Auge des Aeon durch fremde Kleidung hindurchschauen (Ausgenommen der Unterwäsche). 'Beziehungen ''' Yuka Minase: Sie ist Kakerus Kindheitsfreundin und verliebt in ihn. Im Anime war Kakeru sehr darauf fixiert, Yuka zu schützen. Kukuri Tachibana: Als sie zum ersten Mal aufeinandertrafen war Kakeru sichtlich geschockt, denn Kukuri glich seiner verstorbenen Schwester aufs Haar genau. Kakeru begann daraufhin zu schreien und nach Kukuri zu greifen, woraufhin diese anfing zu weinen. Als Misuzu dies sah, beseitigte sie die Verwirrung. Kategorie:Charakter